


Ice

by monyaka



Series: Femslash February 2020 [23]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February 2020, Fireplaces, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monyaka/pseuds/monyaka
Summary: Day 24 of 29 : IceMaki Harukawa is an ice queen. Or rather, she was an ice queen. What is she now, Tsumugi wonders?
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Shirogane Tsumugi
Series: Femslash February 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619584
Kudos: 15





	Ice

**Author's Note:**

> it's really sad bc theoretically, my prompt for fire works better for ice, and this time around, my prompt for ice works better for fire. so you know. dichotomies. we have fun with them

Maki is curled up in the seat closest to the fireplace, still wearing her hat as she reads. She looks oddly peaceful. It’s rare that she seems to not be thinking about anything, laser-focused on one task instead of constantly looking around for threats. 

Well, actually, Tsumugi thinks, it’s not  _ that _ rare. Maki has the sort of intense energy that feels like you’ll burn to a sizzling crisp if she looks at you for too long. But of course, she has that frosty exterior like the blustery wind outside. This fire-and-ice dichotomy is easy to understand. She’s a tsundere rife with metaphor. The frigidity of her blunt speech! The warmth of the heart that beats underneath! The icy glare she levels at you if you say the wrong thing! The scarlet that burns across her cheeks when she’s embarrassed! It’s all perfect. And it’s all hers, Tsumugi thinks, not without a note of pride.

She straightens her snowsuit and waddles over to her girlfriend. Maki watches out of her peripherals, pretending she hasn’t noticed. 

Tsumugi advances.  _ Cch-cch. Cch-cch. _ Her snowsuit rustles as she walks. The corners of Maki’s lips twitch.

“Ah-ha! I knew it! I knew I could get a smile out of you!” Tsumugi’s triumphant, already shucking off the darn thing. “That was just plain easy, all things considered. I guess on TVTropes, you’d really be considered a Defrosting Ice Queen. Maybe even totally defrosted!”

“I am sitting by the fire.”

Tsumugi huffs. “Not like  _ that! _ A Defrosting Ice Queen is a trope where there’s a character who seems really standoffish and cold at first, usually because of some sort of traumat—”

Maki flips a page.

“—you’re not even listening to me, are you.”

The assassin breaks into a rare smile, closing her book entirely. “Okay. Tell me about the ice queen then.”

Tsumugi crosses over to the couch, sits beside her girlfriend, swings her legs onto her lap. Without even having to think about it, Maki holds Tsumugi by the knees, leaning forward ever-so-slightly, as if she’s protecting her.

It’s not as if she hasn’t loved and lost before, so the cosplayer ignores this. But as she prattles on about TVTropes and the rather offensive language they can use on that site, she has to imagine that it’s plainly better to be in here with Maki, huddled by the fireplace and chatting warmly, than out there in the cold, dark distrust they used to build around themselves.


End file.
